


Have i told you lately that i love you

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Like really sooo fluffy, M/M, This is so fluffy be ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Mark was so lovesick for donghyuck and couldnt stop saying "i love you" to his one and only love ♡Note: i got inspired by elvis presley's "have i told you lately that i love you"





	Have i told you lately that i love you

"Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Could I tell you once again somehow?  
Have I told with all my heart and soul how I adore you?  
Well darling I'm telling you now"  
________________________

"Hey donghyuck"

Donghyuck looked up from his book "yes mark hyung ?"

Mark smiled at him sweetly "i love you"

There wasn't many people who had seen lee donghyuck blushing. Like, really, sincerely blushing. But mark could see a sweet shade of pink on donghyuck's cheeks right now while they are sitting in their shared room's beds.

"S-shut up"

Mark got up from his bed and hugged donghyuck suddenly, making them fall to the bed. Mark stayed on top of donghyuck, listening his hearbeat.

"Donghyuck"

"What ?"

Mark chuckled at donghyuck's fake angry tone and poked the tip of donghyuck's nose softly "i really love you so much"

The pink shade on donghyuck's cheeks turned into a red shade and mark knew donghyuck loved him back as much as he did. Especially when his heart beated like crazy in his chest, right beside mark's ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Different from how other people think mark thought when you say "i love you" so much it dosen't lose it's meaning. No. For mark it even gains more meaning. And maybe that was one of the reasons why he was saying "i love you" to donghyuck in every chance he get. Cause he wanted to say it with more and more meaning in everytime that words leaves his lips. He wanted to show donghyuck how much he loved him. He wanted to make sure that donghyuck knew how huge his love was for him. That he would do anything and everything for him without any hesitation.

Donghyuck would groan and say "ugh again hyung ?" And pretend like he hate mark's cheesyness or try ignoring him but mark knew that donghyuck loved it everyime he said these 3 words. He loved it as much as he loved mark. And he loved mark a lot. A lot lot lot lot lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Mark hyung...why are you looking at me like that ?" donghyuck asked with suspicious eyes on mark. Cause did he done something stupid and gave mark a chance to joke about it ???

Mark pulled him in his arms and bearhugged him so tightly that donghyuck had to try hard to breathe.

"M-mark i can't breathe"

Mark's hold loosened a bit but it was still tight and warm.

"You are so freaking adorable. What have i done to deserve such an adorable, cute, sweet, beautiful, handsome boyfriend like you ? I love you so much. Thank you for being mine donghyuckkie"

Donghyuck choked up on air cause how mark could ask "what have i done to deserve you ?" When it was donghyuck who should ask that ?

"Hyung-"

"I'm sorry am i being too cheesy"

"No hyung its o-"

Mark's soft lips brushed against donghyuck's own, shutting him up gently.

"I'm sorry" Mark said again 

"It's okay" donghyuck said and pulled mark into another kiss.

Cause it wasn't just okay. It was more than okay. But donghyuck would never admit that out loud to mark's face....or maybe he would ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have I told you lately when I'm sleeping  
Every dream I dream is you somehow?  
Have I told you why the nights are long  
When you're not with me?  
Well darling I'm telling you now"  
_________________________

"Why are you so happy ? You slept well last night ?" Donghyuck asked when they woke up.

Mark's smile widened "yes. I saw the most beautiful angel in my dream."

"Should i be jealous ?"

Donghyuck was so serious that mark laughed "you will be jealous of your own self ?"

"W-what do you mean ?"

"Oh oh oh lee donghyuck" mark said and sit up in bed beside donghyuck then cupped his face gently "don't you know every dream I dream is you somehow?"

Mark never admired any other color as much as he admired the color of the cute blush on donghyuck's cheeks that blooms up everytime he say something romantic.

"I-if we don't get up right now and go to kitchen to have breakfast taeyong hyung will whoop our asses."

"........"

"Did i just ruin the moment."

Mark sighed "yes. Yes you did lee  donghyuck"

Donghyuck pouted. Hey it wasn't his fault that his heart was beating 193836292 times harder whenever mark said something sweet to him.

"But it's okay" mark said and pecked his lips "i love you anyway" then got up from the bed and pulled donghyuck to the kitchen.

Donghyuck followed him with a sweet smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mark ?"

 

Mark stopped when he was about to wear his pyjama top and turned around to look at donghyuck who was lying on his own bed, looking at mark with tired eyes. Well it was 2am so of course he was tired but the question was did he ever sleep till now or did he wait for mark  to come back ?

"Donghyuck ? Why are you still awake at this hour ?"

Donghyuck tried to hide his blush with his blanket "i couldn't sleep without you. t-the nights are long when you're not with me."

Mark wore his top quickly and lied down next to donghyuck slowly, taking him in his arms and caressing his hair gently.

"You can sleep now." Mark said and kissed donghyuck's forehead.

Donghyuck looked up mark and mark got lost in his eyes. Really what he had done to deserve donghyuck ?

"Yeah. I can sleep now" donghyuck said softly and burried his face in mark's chest.

"But if you come home that late ever again imma kick you in the butt so hard till you cant walk for the whole week."

Mark laughed and burried his face in donghyuck's hair, breathing in his vanilla like soft and sweet smell. 

"I know"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My heart would break in two if I should lose you  
I'm no good without you anyhow  
And have I told you lately that I love you  
Well darling I'm telling you now"  
___________________________

"Mark. Be honest to me. Do you and donghyuck have anything between you two ?"

Mark cleared his throat after choking on his water.

"W-what do you mean mr. Lee ?"

"You know what i mean mark. Are you and donghyuck dating ?"

Mark gulped but shook his head quickly "no of course we don't mr. Lee ."

"Should i believe you minhyung ?"

'Oh shit' mark thought cause he knew the ceo would call him with his korean name only when he was serious as fuck.

"Yes. Of course." Mark said and smiled at him innocently. 

Mark wasn't stupid. He knew what would happen if anyone found out he and donghycuk were indeed dating. For a long time now.

Soo man put his hand mark's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Good. That would be a pity to kick donghyuck out of the units you are in."

Mark gulped again, feeling breatheless suddenly. Kicking donghyuck out of the units he is in ?

"You don't have to do that mr. Lee. I promise you that only thing we have between us is friendship."

"A very strong one i'm guessing"

"Yes. A very strong one."

"Just be careful when you two are sitting together in interviews or fan events. We wouldn't want people to get different thoughts. Right mark ?"

"Right" said mark, faking a smile back at his boss

"Good. You can go now."

Mark bowed to him then walked out of the door with so many thoughts running in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell donghyuck ??!!" Mark asked angryly and shook his arm to make donghyuck let go off him.

Donghyuck locked the door after pushing mark into their room.

"No what the hell to you mark. What the fuck you think you are doing ?"

"I don't know what you mean donghyuck. Let me go." Mark walked to the door but donghyuck held his arm even harder this time and pushed him to the wall.

"Why the fuck you are ignoring me ? You haven't even cuddled with me for days mark. The fuck ?"

"I'm tired okay. I wanna end it."

"You...you what ?" Donghyuck stopped pushing mark to the wall to stop him.

"I wanna break up donghyuck. I...i don't love you anymore"

Mark expected a yell, a hard slap on his face, maybe even a punch but what he didn't expected was donghyuck pulling him forward by the collar of his t-shirt then kissing him. So passionately like he wanna show just how much he loves mark but still so softly, so tenderly.

"You are the worst liar ever mark lee" donghyuck panted on mark's lips when they broke the kiss.

"H-how you understood ?" Mark asked breathless and confused.

Donghyuck laughed against his lips and mark wanted to scream cause damn he missed donghyuck's laugh so much.

"I know you too well mark. You can never lie to me."

Mark could swear he saw the hugest love ever in donghyuck's eyes while he was talking. Then donghyuck laughed again.

"And you can't dump my handsome ass like that."

Mark was gonna laugh back but then choked on air when donghyuck added "not when i love you so much"

Lee donghyuck was the most confusing person mark ever met. But it was okay. He loved it. A lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was so late at night when he felt donghyuck's fingers caressing his cheeks softly. He didn't know the time exactly but he was sure it was pretty late.

"You are such an idiot you know that right."

Okay well this wasn't what mark expected to hear from donghyuck in the middle of the night while he is caressing his cheekbones gently.

"Going around telling me and everyone that you love me so much. And doing it every single day."

Donghyuck sighed. It wasn't a sad sigh tho. Mark could feel he was just a bit unsure about saying or not saying the things he is about to say.

"To be honest mark what have i done to deserve you ?"

Mark's breathing stopped cause he knew this sentence could be said both in a good way or a bad way.

"I sometimes ask this to god too. What have i done to deserve one of your most precious angels ? Why he is so, so sweet to me ? Why is he so amazing ? Why is he treating me like i'm the only boy in this world ? What have i done to deserve that much love from such an amazing person ?"

Donghyuck started caressing mark's blonde hair that he sometimes makes jokes about it like "look at your ramen hair hyung omg".

"I also asked god if i really deserve you. If someone like me can ever deserve someone so great like you. Cause you are amazing. Really, truly amazing. And everyone loves you because of that."

Donghyuck stopped and huffed out from his nose and mark could tell he was smiling even without opening his eyes.

"But you know that i love you the most. More than everyone. That was the reason why i got so mad when you started ignoring me. I was shitting on my pants whenever the thought of you will break up with me came up to my mind. My heart would break in two if I lose you mark. I'm no good without you, you know. So don't you ever do any shit like that again. Or else i will hit your arm so hard it will leave a mark. Oh...did i just made a pun ?"

Mark tried so hard to not laugh out loud. He didn't want donghyuck to know he was awake this whole time.

"And you can laugh out loud idiot you look so ugly when you try keeping your laughter in"

Mark's eyes opened so fast that his head spinned a bit at sudden light of the room.

"You knew i was awake ?"

"No. I just love talking to myself at night. Of course i knew you were awake you idiot"

"But how ??"

Donghyuck lied on his chest and listened to his heart beating fastly.

"You breathe differently when you are sleeping"

Mark could feel the tears in his eyes. He never knew donghyuck loved him that much. But after hearing all of his words....

"Mark....you know i don't say it a lot like how you do but...i love you...i love you so much with all of my heart and i know i'm young and it might be so early to say that but i wanna spend my whole life with you. So please...never leave me..."

Mark wrapped his arms around donghyuck and held him so tight and so warm that donghyuck's tears were rolling down on his neck.

"I love you so much too donghyuck. And i will never leave you. Even if you push me away i will hold your hand tighly and pull you with me."

Donghyuck chuckled on mark's neck.

"You better do"

"I will do" mark said and kissed donghyuck's head softly.

"You just don't worry. Please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey donghyuck"

"Yeah"

Donghyuck opened his eyes, glaring at mark angryly cause it was just 7am and he needed good sleep or else his beautiful tan skin will be ruined. And mark lee was smiling like an idiot right in front of his face, making his heart beat at a stupidly fast pace.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Donghyuck chuckled, shook his head and pulled mark into a soft morning kiss.

"Aren't you too young to listen elvis presley ?"

"Aren't you too young to wanna spend your whole life with me ?" 

Donghyuck's smile dropped "i swear to god if you ever remind me that again"

"Aww but you were so cute, baby. Blushing and all."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes "i will go back to sleep. I don't know a mark lee. Bye."

Marm pulled donghyuck to his chest and held him tightly.

"I love you so much"

Donghyuck kept quiet for a while but then wrapped his hands around mark back.

"I love you too idiot"


End file.
